Servibius Victrilin
Servibius Victrilin, born IC 3217, is the Supreme General and leader of the Spectres, which reports to the Union council. Servibius has been part of the Spectres for six years, and became its leader two years ago. Servibius has been a major pusher for Galactic peace, through the complete destruction of those opposed to it. Early Life Servibius was born an only child, yet later came to have a sister, and in the city of Valfield, on the 7th of Xerva, 3185. His father, Maxiius Victrilin was a diplomat from the Islath people before the declaration of war, Maxiius quickly picked the Valdrinian side during the conflict. His mother, Senana Victrilin lived and tended to the Victrilin household at Valfield (which was given to the Victrilin family when they moved to Valdrin, due to their important diplomatic status). Servibius excelled in school, showing great talent for art, music creative writing - while still getting 'amazing' grades in his other subjects. However, he was considered a bully by many other students, causing him to be kicked out of school and relocated to a private school. At the age of 15, Servibius left school and went to attend the Valdrinian military academy, something he wished to do since the age of twelve. Servibius was considered an excellent student by many of his peers and he was offered a training position in the Valdrinian armed forces. He quickly accepted, and at the age of 17 he joined the military, something his mother greatly disagreed with. Servibius became a lieutenant due to his fathers connections in Valdrin's political system, and because of Servibius' skill. Military Career Servibius was put into the Imperial Space Force, mainly due to his interest in space and his experience with long trips in the cosmos (due to his father traveling between Valekyrn and Vertavi. Servibius quickly gained recognition because of his skill and knowledge with spaceships. Servibius became well known around Valdrinic space, and was promoted to sergeant, during this period he was invited to join Spectres by the Union, which he accepted immediately upon receiving the invitation. Servibius became a stealth operations expert, infiltrating rogue groups and attacking pirate fleets. Servibius quickly became the Mativax commander at the age of 29, after three years of service in the Spectres. Servibius was greatly acknowledged by the Union council, and thanked for his military service and his protection of; diplomatic vessel, trading ships, etc. The battle of Ul'aktev was where Servibius made his own mark on Valdrin's military, and the Spectres - The battle consisted of twelve pirate dreadnoughts, five fighters and six battleships (all bought from a rogue manufacture in Galacturus), while Servibius only had four Normandy fighters and one battleship - he still managed to push the pirates back to dark space, destroying the majority of their fleet. Servibius protection of Ul'aktev gained him the Sentinel rank in the Spectres (The Sentinel is the leader of the Spectres). Servibius was even invited to the Citadel by Ulvrak, where he was congratulated and made General of the Imperial Space Force. Servibius became great friends with Ulvrak, often visiting him at the Citadel, this led to him becoming a candidate for Supreme General, which he eventually did become. Servibius only recently became Supreme General, in the face of Xanthi's execution and demotion from Supreme General. Servibius first major action as the Supreme General was to visit The Confederacy. He was sent there to discuss the recent events with Xanthi, and how all three nations (Valdrin, The Confederacy and Varya) could move past this event and hopefully become allies. Battle of Ul'aktev Ul'aktev was one of the last planets Valdrin claimed in its conquests of the north eastern part of the Galaxy. The pirate group called 'Zakevax' retreated to the area near Ul'aktev and begun bombarding the planet with their small fleet, which they gained from shady deals with an unnamed Galacturus corporation. Servibius was informed of the situation the day it happened, and he took an executive decision to defend the planet with his small fleet and the Spectres. When Servibius arrived he immediately noticed that Zakevax was trying to siege the planet using brute force, and that they had successfully damaged the planets forcefield. Servibius took around ten minutes to decide the next course of action, which was to use a cloaked vessel to reach the docking station of the lead dreadnought, because his crew weren't experienced enough to do this operation - he took the opportunity to do it himself. The vessel docked onto the dreadnought, and Servibius quickly entered it, which then allowed him to climb into the engineering shafts. Servibius crawled to the main chamber, and before opening he cloaked himself. Servibius then threw a smoke grenade into the main chamber before entering, allowing him to quickly dispatch two of the guards. After the smoke cleared and the two guards had been dispatched, he uncloaked and locked the entrance to prevent any reinforcements from entering. Servibius pulled out his MIRK 37 and fired at the control panel, disabling its primary functions. Before Xavier (the leader of Zakevax) could react, Servibius shot him in the leg and then in the arm twice. Servibius sent the order for his fleet to engage the bandit fleet, but to not engage the leading dreadnought. After sending the order out, Servibius gave Xavier a chance to call the attack off or his entire fleet would be destroyed, Xavier declined - believing Servibius was bluffing. Servibius grabbed Xavier by the collar and showed him a holographic projection of one of his battleships being destroyed almost instantaneously. Xavier relented and ordered the rest of the ships to stand down, which they obliged to. Servibius then took control of the ship fully, while also sending the pirates to Ul'aktev prison. Xavier was took back to Valekyrn, and Servibius handed him into the Imperial Authority (police force) and received the reward for his capture. This event led to Servibius becoming The Sentinel of the Spectres. Equipment Armour The armour is constructed out of heavy Adamantium plating on the most parts of the armour, and carbon navoweaves layering the rest of the armour, giving it extra protection. The armour is fitted with nanites which can repair the armour if necessary, even during combat. The armour is completely bullet-proof, resistant to heat and energy attacks and has a way to distribute medigel throughout the body. The armour has small photonic resonance barriers around it, which when given enough energy creates a powerful forcefield. The armour photonic barriers connect together and bend shifts the solar radiation around the body, effectively making Servibius invisible. Weapons Main Weapon Servibius main weapon is a directed tau particle accelerator, which accelerating and fires Tau particles. This means the weapon can fire extremely rapidly. The Tau Cannon fires beams of Tau particles. The weapon has two different fire modes. The first shoots tau particles rapidly, visible as yellow beams in the air; each beam damages a target with its negative charge and its bullet-like kinetic energy. The second shoots a constant beam of tau particles, which can destroy entire walls and instantly kill any target it hits.. Secondary Weapon Servibius secondary weapon is a modified laser pistol, which exclusively fires rapid beams. The weapon is used in special operations which require a rapidly firing weapon. The weapon fires rapid laser beams, which can burn through walls and melt most metals, as well as damage a variety of armour and give 3rd degree burns to skin. The weapon was specifically made for Servibius because of his preference for stealthy, yet fast combat. The weapon itself uses microfusion cells as ammunition. Category:Characters Category:Valdrin